Guardian of Darkness
by BeastRage the Hunter
Summary: This about when the Kur's tomb first opens up. A giant serpent is released and wrecks havoc. The Secret Saturdays are called to save the day. But will treasure hunters get there first?
1. Something Else

Here's my first fanfiction, so don't get too aggressive about my mistakes. And by the way, I don't own the Secret Saturdays, even though it would cool if I did. -BeastRage the Hunter

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Chapter 1: Something Else

Argost didn't know at the time that when he opened Kur's tomb that something else was awakened. It waited quietly under the stone floor. Its moment had come. What the builders of the tomb had told it would happen had happened right now. Soon it would have to defend the lost treasures of Kur.  
But the moment never came. Instead the enemy looked through the top level and left with nothing. Well, almost nothing.

The creature could not figure out for the life of Kur why they had left with a piece of the wall.

That didn't matter much right now. At least it could get out through the hole. It came out slowly, eyes blinking from the sudden increase in light. The creature was huge, almost 50 feet from head to tail. Purple scales covered it, as well as a pair of feathery wings. The winged serpent shook out its large wingspan and combed its claws through the feathered crest on its head. It looked back one last time at the hole. Now it would leave its former prison forever. Being bound to guard the tomb didn't mean it had to stay.

Outside it released a blood-curling screech into the night. Time to hunt.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

BeastRage: There's chapter 1 all ready to go!

Zak: When do we show up?

Fisk: Yeah, where are we?

BeastRage: Where the heck did you guys come from?

Zak: Somewhere over there. (gestures vaguely behind him.)

BeastRage: Ok...Well, you guys show up in the next chapter.

Fisk and Zak: Yay!

BeastRage: Anyway, review please!


	2. I was hungry!

Chapter 2: I was hungry!

Komodo stared at the hamburgers with an expression of "I'm so starving" on his face. "Now, Komodo. You know that the burgers are for dinner." Drew said, sweeping them out of reach. Komodo hissed in frustration. The food was so close, yet so far!

Meanwhile...  
Fisk and Zak were playing video games again. As usual, Zak was winning. "No fair! You're cheating!" Fisk protested. "I am not! I'm just too good." Zak argued back. "Are a cheater too!" "Am not." Before the fighting escalated, Komodo showed up. "Guys! I need your help. Follow me." Zak looked at Komodo with a little suspicion. "Does it involve food?"  
"Ha! Knew it." Zak said under his breath as they watched the kitchen. "One of you guys need to get me that." Komodo said. "What do we get for it?" Fisk and Zak said in unison. "Oh man...can't you do this out of the kindness in your hearts?" One look at their faces gave him the answer. "Fine. I'll...cover for you when Mom gets mad." Fisk was pretty happy with that, but Zak shot a look to wait. "I'll also tell you where she hid the donuts." Fisk and Zak exchanged a look.

Later...  
"Boys! Get over...oh no, what happened here?" Drew said when she walked into the kitchen. Zak, Fisk and Komodo laid groaning across the floor. A clean plate and four empty donuts boxes testified to what had taken place. "Komodo, I could believe this of you, but really Zak? You and Fiskerton too?" "We were hungry, Mom." Komodo said. "You told them where the donuts were for the burgers." Drew said flatly. "Uh, maybe?"

Doc looked up, startled, as the rest of the family trooped in. "Whoa. What-?" "Don't ask." Drew cut him off. "Ok. Then..um..there's another cryptid on the loose." He brought up a holographic map. "From what's been heard, it is said to look like a large snake. It has been attacking livestock in a one-mile radius around a certain point." A large red dot showed up on the map. "Wait..is that where Kur's tomb is?" Drew question when she made the connection. "Yes. In fact, we're on our way there right now." "Come on! Let's go then." Zak said. "It has to be Argost. He probably didn't get what he wanted the first time." His parents exchanged glances. "Are you watching Weird World again?" Doc asked cautiously. "No..Yes..Maybe." Zak smiled nervously under their glare.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Zak!" The creature winced. Humans were being especially loud tonight. Then it noticed a large orange thing in the sky. Had the sound come from that? Better to be same than sorry. It crawled back to the front of the tomb. Its stomach grumbled. Oh, it had hungry tonight too. It sounded again. Well, it could take a few more sheep like the other times.

After all, it was hungry.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
BeastRage: I almost forgot to mention..I don't own the Secret Saturdays!

Zak: How come then Mom yelled at me?

BeastRage: cuz this is my story! hahaha!

Argost: I want to show up soon. I deserve more than this piece of the wall.

BeastRage: Too bad. You wouldn't show up again.

Argost: NO!

BeastRage: Please read and review.


	3. Hello meat

Chapter 3: Hello meat

"I can't believe Mom took the video games away!" Zak complained. "Now we have nothing to do." Fisk opened his mouth, but Zak beat him to it. "And don't you dare suggest tag!" "But tag's fun. We haven't played it in forever." Fisk argued back. "The green things taste good." Komodo appeared, a slightly dreamy look on his face. "For the last time, WE ARE NOT PLAYING TAG!"

"Boys, we're going down to talk to the inhabitants of this village." Drew said. "Play nice while we gone because you are not coming with us." "Aww, why not Mom?" Zak whined. "There's nothing to do." "That's your own fault Zak. You did eat all of the donuts." Doc reminded him from next to Drew. "Come on Drew." As they left the airship, Drew shouted back one last time, "Don't leave the airship!"

A half hour later...  
Zak was being chased by something. He tried to look back to see what it was but he tripped and fell. As he laid on the ground, a green armband was ripped off. Komodo reappeared and swallowed it. "I am officially bored. What now?" Fisk showed up. "We could play tag some more." he suggested. "No way, Fisk." They sat in thought for a few minutes. Suddenly, a huge, evil grin appeared on Zak's face. "What is it?" Fisk asked warily. The last time he could recall this grin was right before he was chased by a maniac who wanted to eat him. "Get Zon. There is something we haven't done yet."

"WE ARE NOT DOING THIS!" Fisk yelled over the rushing wind. "Why not? Mom and Dad never said we couldn't go sky-diving." Zak, Komodo, and Fisk were standing with the airship's ramp partway open. Zak had his helmet on with the Claw by his side. It didn't hurt to have it in case things went wrong. Zon was flying outside, waiting for them to leap out. Komodo of course was all for the idea of jumping out of the airship. Fisk was the only one who showed any dissent with it. "Come on Fisk, it'll be fun. I promise to brush your fur afterward." Zak pleaded. "Fine." Fisk jumped out. "Aaaaaahhhh!" The rest of the family followed after. "Aaaahhh!"

"Let's do it again!" Fisk was hopping in excitement. "Sure." Zak smiled. "For the tenth time...Ahhh!" This time it was a real scream. The airship wobbled. Normally it wouldn't have done anything but shake a little bit anywhere else. Here, with the ramp down, it was deadly. Zak slid down the slope and fell, taking Zon down underneath him. Fisk tried to grab him but he fell too. Komodo slipped down over the edge. Down they fell to the jungle below.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"There's nothing here, Doc. Let's go home." Drew turned to Doc. She had spoken to about half the villagers. Most of them had little knowledge of the crypid. The ones that had more clammed up. Doc looked up from his equipment. "You're right, Drew. Might as well get back to the airship."

Back at the airship.  
"Wow. It's so quiet." Drew said, staring at the airship. "You would think they would be down here already." "Drew." Doc's normally calm voice was tense. "I don't think they're in there." He pointed to the open ramp. "If anyone's hurt my boys..." Drew raced towards the ship, firesword in hand.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Uuuhh." Zak opened his eyes. Something grunted from underneath him. "What?" He rolled over. The leaf pile he had been on stood up and shook itself. It was Zon! "Ouch. Did you have to land on me?" She complained. "I didn't want to." Zak shot back. "Hey, where's Fisk and Komodo?" "I don't care about them. I'm getting out of here." And with that, Zon took off. "Come back!" He yelled, but he was too late. What had happened to his brothers?

Komodo was alone in the rainforest. Almost alone. A pair of glowing orange eyes were in front of him. "Seriously Fisk, I don't care right now." Komodo said impatiently. Fisk came out of the shadows. "What'd we do now?" "I have no..." Komodo stopped staring at a spot behind Fisk. "Uh-oh!" Fisk knew that look; he shot up a tree as fast as he could. "Komodo! Come on before the monster eats us." "What monster?" Komodo asked. He had been eyeing a frog nearby. If Fisk had mistaken his 'hungry' look with his 'monster there' look, then it wasn't his fault. Fisk reluctantly came down.

Later...  
"Komodo, stop growling." Fisk tried to say it with more confidence but it came out weak. "I'm not growling. Now stopping bothering me." Komodo was trying for some more frogs. The first one had gotten away. The growling started again. "Really Komodo, stop it!" "For the last time, I AM NOT DOING ANYTHING!" Fisk made a terrified grunt. Komodo turned around slowly. A huge snake was right in front of them. It was covered with purple scales and it looked hungry.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

BeatsRage: BomBomBOM! Dramatic cliffhangers are awesome!

Zon: Have any fish?

BeastRage: No. Shoo! I don't own you or your family!

Zon: I'm hungry...

BeastRage: Please review this


	4. Confuzzled

Chapter 4: Confuzzled

The snake stared at the two intruders. They shouldn't be here! It thought frantically. It had taken every precaution to lead the trail away. But according to the figures in front of it, it had failed. One was furry with orange eyes, the other a green lizard. The furry one looked vaguely familiar...

Fisk and Komodo froze as the snake looked them over with its gold eyes. "I think this is the crypid Mom and Dad are looking for." Fisk finally managed to get out in a whisper. "You think?" The two crypids froze when the snake made a sudden hiss. It turned to slither into the forest. "Huh. Weird." Komodo remarked

The furry thing was a Lemurian! It had no idea that the species wasn't extinct. Now its job was a lot harder. It had been hard enough scaring clueless villagers out of the area. Now it had to deal with a Lemurian hunting for Kur!? Fate seemed determined to make it suffer.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"I'm lost...again." Zak finally admitted to himself. He couldn't figure out where Fisk and Komodo was. Whenever he started off in one direction, he was turned off by some obstacle or another. How could he find his brothers? Zak saw a small frog. It looked awfully similar to the Flashlight Frog he had seen in Africa. "Come here, froggie." Zak called, activating his powers.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"You left Zak!?" Drew yelled at Zon. They had been searching for an hour for the boys. Zon had appeared in the sky shortly Doc and Drew left to search. Zon just squawked at them. "Now we have to search through the forest, square foot by square foot, to find them." Drew slashed through a tree with the fire sword. "Whoa! Be careful where you swing that, Drew!" Doc jumped back. "There isn't anyone here, Doc. Who am I going to hurt?" As she was arguing with Doc, the blade swung through the plants.

Fisk and Komodo were a bit shocked, to say the least, when a very familiar-looking sword nearly chopped their heads off. "Mom?" Fisk went forward. "Fiskerton? Komodo?" Drew leapt forward and threw her arms around them. "Where's Zak?" Doc's question ended the reunion. "We were separated." Komodo explained. "Hope nothing bad happens to him." Fisk added. "What do you mean by that?" Drew asked slowly. "We ran into a huge snake monster." "Zak has to be found. Now." Doc said.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Anyone? Hello?" Zak was wandering around with his crypid frog. Apparently, it could glow in the dark much like its cousin. Night had fallen a long time ago. Zak had been worried that animals like jaguars would want to eat him, but he seemed too strange for their tastes. Who would want a black-and-white haired kid with glowing orange eyes in his stomach?

A pair of eyes followed his trek. The snake was confused again. This was the second time in the last few days, something that was a new experience for it. Never before had it faced confusion so constantly. But this could be excused.

Kur was a human?

It shook its head in frustration. When had the world gone insane? It certainly was sure that world hadn't been so weird when it had been last awake. That had been...it counted on its claws. Several thousand years. Well, its purpose was to serve Kur, either by guarding the tomb or actually helping him. The serpent smiled. It knew which duty it preferred.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Something unusual was going on. Zak kept finding his path magically cleared of debris and he never ran into any animals. Any. Including insects, spiders, caiman, capybara..you name it, it wasn't there like it was supposed to be. No noise, either. The jungle was silent.

Unnaturally silent.

"Ok. This is weird." Zak remarked. There were helpful hints everywhere to know which way to go. The only problem was: who was putting them there? He walked a little faster. Maybe if he was quick enough he would be able to see the person. Zak was fast enough.  
He froze as a huge purple snake slithered far ahead. Its teeth were bloody off the caiman it was tearing into. It looked up and saw him. It hissed. "Only one thing to do now." Zak took a breath and activated his power.  
The snake blinked and Zak's powers took control. He heard, _Kur, tomb stop _before the snake attacked him  
"Hey, why aren't my powers working?" Zak said frantically, avoiding the snake's blows. The snake was angry, that was all he could tell. And that it was...a girl? He stopped in shock for a few moments. That gave just long enough time for the snake to knock him over and out.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

RageBeast: Well, that's done.

Zak: WHY IS THE SNAKE A GIRL?  
RageBeast: Just adding in the twists *dodges the Claw* I only own her after all!


End file.
